NaNoWriMo Randomness
by SnipsSkywalker
Summary: Anakin, Ahsoka and Obi-Wan at the mall by a Starbucks working on their NaNoWriMos!  Really really random! XD


**There **_**is **_**an explanation… really, there is! XD Missed you, Inksaber! Anywayyyyyssss yeah, this is just super random! Enjoy!**

**And it's not all by me! Just the best parts are by me! XD**

"What should I do?" Ahsoka cried, wanting to scream. Her master and his master's master looked at each other.

Anakin shrugged, as he sipped his Starbucks "Whichever one, Ahsoka! I can't wait! Oh yeah. Moral dilemma. Forgot." He said, giggling.

Obi-Wan shrugged, sipping his tea. "Follow your heart."

Waiting for Ahsoka to decide what on earth to do about her NaNoWriMo, Anakin put on some headphones and started dancing around in circles in public.

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan hissed over his laptop. "What are you doing?"

"Anakin, did you have coffee?" Ahsoka asked.

"I'm being happy!" Anakin shouted through the noise of his Hannah Montana music. "COFFEE COFFEE NO NEVER!" Anakin screamed, throwing his frap in the air. People within a 30 ft. diameter were staring, mouths open at the caffeinated jedi knight.

"HANNAH MONTANA! EEEP!" Obi-Wan screamed

Obi-Wan facepalmed. "Anakin! I thought we had weaned you off fraps!"

"Apparently not, Obi-Wan!" Anakin yelled happily "Although I just threw mine! Now I hafta get a new one!" He ran as fast as he could to Starbucks, and got another, bigger frap.

"Gah!" Obi-Wan moaned.

"Hey, I bought one for both of you!" He shouted, pouring the drink on Ahsoka's and Obi-Wan's heads.

Isn't it refreshing?" He shouted cheerfully

"Anakin! I just bought this shirt!" Obi-Wan sighed, closing his laptop.

"At least it didn't get on your computer!" Anakin said optimistically, pouring his frap on his own shirt just to see what it would look like. It looked like a coffee stain, but he was still thrilled.

Obi-Wan snatched up his computer and stuffed it in his waterproof bag.

"A WATERPROOF BAG! DOES IT WORK!" Anakin shouted, pouring water on the bag to make sure it worked.

Ahsoka tasted the coffee. "hmmm... never had coffee before..."

"Never had coffee?" Anakin gasped in shock "But HOW IN THE GALAXY DID THAT HAPPEN?"

"Yes." Obi-Wan smiled. "I'm going to go get a coffee." he said.

"YAYAYAYAYAYYY COFFEEE!" Anakin yelled enthusiastically.

"I might just have some tea..." Ahsoka said.

"Make it Chai, then! And have them put it into a Chai Tea latte, maybe?" Anakin asked hopefully.

Obi-Wan nodded. He went over to the counter, where the clerk was shooting them dirty looks.

"Sorry. It's not my fault! Blame the coffee!" Anakin said sheepishly.

Excuse me, Mister, but your party is disturbing the peace." The clerk snapped. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. "I'll have a chai latte, a chai tea latte and black coffee with sugar." he said, pulling out his wallet.

"PARTY PARTY HUH HUH WHISE'S THE PARTY! BREAK OUT THE DISCO BALL, GALS!" Anakin shouted, suddenly disco dancing.

The clerk sniffed. "Nanowrimo hooligans..." she muttered. Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows. "What was that?" he said, trying to sound like Padme Amidala.

"HOOLIGANS HUH HUH WHISE'S THE HOOLIGANS?" Anakin shouted, waving his hands around as he danced.

"Nothing. Here you go." The clerk shoved the coffee into Obi-Wan's hands. He returned to the table.

Anakin returned to the table with Obi-Wan and Ahsoka , who seemed to have zoned out, and then promptly began dancing on it.

Obi-Wan just shook his head.

Meanwhile, the clerk was getting veryy angry

"What do you NaNoWriMo people think you're doing, dancing on my table! You and your newfangled computions!" He screamed

"ComPUTERS!" Anakin corrected

"Whatever!" She snapped "I don't want any more shananigans from you, crazy stripy-haired young man, or your nice and normal friend with the beard, for that matter!" She added "or the one who's just sitting there blankly as well!"

"Fine. No more shananigans." Anakin muttered unhappily, getting down from the table

"Hey!" Obi-Wan frowned. "Don't be mean to him. And I think his hair is beautiful." he smiled.

"I think it's beautiful, too!" Anakin agreed, giving the annoyed clerk his "Dark Anakin" look.

"Oh, why do I even try?" the lady said, going back to his starbucks place thingy.

"YAY SHE'S GONE!" Anakin shouted, beginning to dance on the table once again.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes, showing signs of consciousness.

"HEY! Ahsoka's back!" Anakin shouted happily.

Obi-Wan laughed. "Here's your tea."

"Yeah! I'm pretty sure it doesn't have coffee in it, either!" Anakin said, in the closest to normal voice he could muster up.

Obi-Wan laughed.

"Hmph. Seems as though he Ahsoka zoned out again." Anakin said, absentmindedly playing paddleball.

"It's Anakin in dog form!" Ahsoka shouted. /watch?v=KaKRfE5XWxY

Anakin always carried a paddleball with him, along with his favorite zebra action figure.

The end!

**Yeah, only three people in the world will get this. But it's still hilarious, right? XD**


End file.
